A display device, for example, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) includes a backlight located on a rear side of a liquid crystal display section including a liquid crystal layer. In the liquid crystal display section, a voltage to be applied between two substrates holding the liquid crystal layer therebetween is controlled to put the liquid crystal layer into a mode of blocking light or into a mode of passing light. Thus, light of a desired color is displayed through color filters. Such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-128712 (Patent Document 1). This publication describes a structure for attaching a light source to a backlight chassis. In such a liquid crystal display device, the backlight chassis is a flat plate-like member facing a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel and has such a size that can cover the entire surface of the liquid crystal panel.